


Marigolds

by thebriars



Series: Agapanthus and Arcacia [6]
Category: Victoria ITV
Genre: I killed him anyway, M/M, Victorian Flower Language, alfred my poor baby, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: Marigolds (grief, despair, jealousy)The church is as cold as Edward.





	Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sticking to canon for now whoops

There were marigolds in the window.

Alfred found his eyes trained on them rather than the priest. He searched the soaring stained glass, though for what he did not know. He felt the edge of the pew beneath his fingertips, felt Peel beside him, felt the stone beneath his feet. He studied the grain of the wooden pulpit, the half melted candles at the altar.

Looked at anything but the coffin.

He still felt its weight on his back. It was as pressing as a heavy hand against his throat and as laden with grief as his heart.

Alfred couldn't seem to get the crawling, shivering feeling from his shoulders and his heart.

He had carried Edward's coffin. His coffin; his body; his love.

The marigolds seemed forgotten, nearly drooping in their pot, alone in the windowsill.

And, God, was he jealous. Jealous of Edward for having left their sorrowful world, jealous of Florence for her freedom to grieve, and jealous of the stone beneath his feet for lacking the capacity to hurt so much.

And he grieved. Of course Alfred grieved. How could he not? The love of his life, cold and gone, his blood staining the street.

He knew Edward was gone and it tore at his soul.

The marigolds caught the sun, a solemn echo of a magical Scotland eve and deep brown eyes.

Alfred turned back to the priest and the coffin and he swore he heard Edward's voice in his ear, felt his comforting hand on his arm.

_Goodbye, my love._

And they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> iT PAINED ME TO WRITE THIS
> 
> SO MUCH HURT


End file.
